


Eight Months

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [16]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pregnant!Tobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: hey could you write a preath one shot of them going through pregnancy or smth? having a child? lol it’d be great if you made tobin pregnant





	Eight Months

Tobin let out a long sigh. She had finally settled down and found a comfortable position, but of course now she needed to pee. She swore under her breath as she rolled over and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She turned her head to glance down at Christen, making sure that she hadn’t woken up her wife. She smiled softly, looking down at the peaceful expression she wore. 

She grunted lightly as she waddled towards the bathroom. In all honesty, she was tired of being pregnant. She wanted the sucker out of her. She had a month left, but with each day, time seemed to slow. Her feet were killing her and she felt as if she was moving at a snail’s pace whenever she walked. But it’s not like she could just sit and do nothing. She often was short of breath and had some discomfort at times if she sat for too long. Plus the baby was moving often and causing her pain. She’d been instructed to change positions and alternate raising her arms, supposedly that helped with the more frequent movement. 

Even with these difficulties, she was still overjoyed about carrying the child this time. Last time Christen had done it, but they had agreed they’d both carry one and end up with two children. It was all part of Christen’s plan. So a year after Christen gave birth to their son, Tobin started her journey. It was odd seeing her body change, but also beautiful at the same time. When people said that pregnancy and birth were two of the most beautiful things in the world, they weren’t lying. They truly were. They were truly something special.

Tobin finally made it to the bathroom and eased herself down. She let out a sigh of relief, but then frowned when she realized that she’d need to stand again, wash her hands, get back into bed, and find another comfortable position. They were such basic everyday things, but ten times harder when carrying a child. 

When Tobin finally made it back to the bed, she sat down and tried to guide herself to lie down. Instead she kind of plopped, shaking the bed and stirring Christen from her sleep.

“MMmm,” Christen hummed. “Do you need something, babe?” she asked sleepily.

Tobin laughed softly at Christen’s cuteness. She laid down, facing her wife and reached out to run her fingers through her curly hair.    
“No, just needed to use the bathroom,” she explained. “Go back to sleep.”

“Ok. Come here,” Christen said lovingly. 

Tobin slid over, resting her head on Christen’s shoulder. Christen smiled warmly as she wrapped her arm around Tobin’s shoulders and held her close. Her other hand went to Tobin’s stomach almost reverently.

“You’re almost there,” Christen encouraged with a kiss to the top of Tobin’s head.

“I kind of want her out now,” Tobin chuckled.

“That’s how I felt about Elliot around this time.”

“At least I’m not all mopey like you were.”

“Hey. It was the first time we did it and I was worried, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Tobin smiled and nuzzled her face more into Christen. 

“I’m just teasing you.”

“I know.” Christen sighed and gradually they fell into a comfortable silence. “I love you,” Christen whispered just before she felt herself drifting off and falling back asleep.

“I love you, too,” Tobin returned before her own breathing evened out and sleep overtook her as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit looked up stuff about being 8 months pregnant to write this, lol.


End file.
